Come What May
by MSAllySomereva
Summary: This tells the tale of Autumn 1981 which saw the destruction of the McKinnon Family told mainly from the perspective of my OC, Charlie McKinnon. This borrows some characters from Pup and Fawn- BUT IS NOT RELATED OR SIMILAR TO THE PUP AND FAWN PLOTLINES! Charlie/Sirius (background), James/Lily (background)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own any characters that you do not recognise.**

**A/N: This is a one-shot semi-prequel to Pup and Fawn, it shows how the McKinnon Family were obliterated.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Come What May**

It had been a decade since the Wizarding World had been plunged into absolute chaos by the emergence of a megalomaniac also known as Lord Voldemort, or as Charlie thought of him as, the guy with way too many issues.

Charlie McKinnon knew that her family was in the direct line of fire from Voldemort and his merry band of pureblood supremacists. In theory the McKinnons' should have been protected given the fact that they themselves were as pureblooded as they got. Unfortunately, the McKinnon family was one of the most prominent on the light-side, her mother and father were both in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, something that she had reservations about but joined anyway given the fact that her husband was in it also along with pretty much all of her family.

This was how Charlie found herself, she was 21 years of age, married to a man that was supposedly the secret keeper of their best-friends, James and Lily Potter and stuck in a house with her family whom she had come to visit with her 14 month-old daughter.

She looked around the room, her uncle laughing and joking with her father, Tom, who caught her Mum's waist tugging her down as she complained good-naturedly. Her aunt and cousin, Marlene making faces at her daughter as the younger redhead laughed and clapped her pudgy hands together. Her grandparents, grey and lined, this war had aged them all but her grandparents were beginning to look haggard, worried for both their sons' safety which was being put in peril on a daily basis as they fought the forces of Salazar Slytherin's heir.

Charlie smiled slightly as she took it all in, her family, all there except her husband, young and old- the entire Clan McKinnon had come out full force for the day, simply because happiness did not come often anymore and they wanted to feel it even if for the briefest of moments.

Cassie saw her daughter watching and catching Charlie's eyes beckoned her forward, so that they all sat around in a circle, Cassie with her daughter in her arms being entertained by her mother's wand. As they basked in their love for one another, they felt the wards of their manor shake and crumble.

Voldemort had found them.

The next thing she knew, Charlie saw Voldemort himself come forth, her grandfather didn't stand a chance, in his day, Garrett McKinnon had been a formidable force to reckon with but now in his eighties he stood no chance. Garrett knew this himself, he would die to protect his family, he would fight to his death; McKinnon's protected their own. Charlie watched with a grimace as she hid with her parents and daughter as her grandfather was brutally cut down with a slashing hex and then a quick killing curse removed her uncle from the world for life.

Charlie was jolted out of her thoughts as her daughter fumbled for something, the bright-eyes 14 month-old shoved something at Tom and Cassie before muttering "wuv", the two disappeared as the portkey tugged them away. Charlie stared at her daughter in shock, she didn't even know how her daughter had gotten hold of it but she knew that she was going to be forever grateful for her knowledge.

Apparently Charlie had missed some Voldemort gloating when she came out of her thoughts as Voldemort had just cast an ugly purple spell at her aunt, Petrova. Petrova in her younger years had been a duelling champion but as she was out of practice she only managed to hold out for a mere few minutes, leaving Marlene and family matriarch, Celia unprotected.

Charlie's older cousin, Marlene was an auror, but a trainee one at that; she was one of the best in their year behind, herself, Sirius, Lily and James. However, Voldemort had years of experience on Marlene which resulted in a duel, lasting only five minutes. The climax was what Charlie had expected and to her horror, Marlene's head bounced upon the floor until it reached her hiding place. Charlie stifled a scream, but apparently had not been quiet enough in her horror as a hulking Death Eater pulled her and her daughter out of their hiding spot and forced them to kneel by Voldemort's feet next to Celia.

Celia didn't dare look in the direction of her great-granddaughter; she had no hope that they were going to make it out of this manor alive. However, they were McKinnons and they would fight together, come what may. Celia raised her chin defiantly, she was older than the man who called himself Lord Voldemort and refused to be cowed by him, she was born a Davis, a family steeped in Slytherin and she was cunning, cunning enough to know that if she gave them enough of a chance by fighting her granddaughter may be able to live along with the youngest McKinnon. Melody, her other great-granddaughter was out with a friend so would definitely live, but Celia knew that Melody was never going to inherit the family name, it was going to be the young girl that Charlie was so desperately trying to hide, the little girl that Garrett had doted upon and had seen the future in. So it was with a proud, unfaltering gaze that Celia McKinnon was killed with a high power bludgeoning hex.

Charlie waited with baited breath as her grandmother, the last of the family within the walls died with a proud look on her face. She was 21, with a daughter that needed her, a daughter that she needed to protect, come what may. It was with that thought in mind that Charlie looked Lord Voldemort in the eye and remained defiant. It was with that in mind that she didn't even grimace when he broke her fingers or when he used the cruciatus curse on her body. After what felt like hours, Voldemort began to get bored with her muted reactions and so sent a high-powered stunner that was designed to kill both her and her daughter whom she held close to her body.

So smug was Voldemort in his abilities that he failed to see as he swept out of the room followed by his minions, satisfied that he had killed the last of the McKinnons that he did not account for the young girl, with her mother's wand clutched in her hands try to reflect the spell. Charlie was aware of her daughter waving her own wand to try and make the spell dissipate much like she had watched her father do so many times. The deflection was only partially successful, the last thing that Charlie would remember was a medium powered stunner coming her way, and her thoughts at least the McKinnons were together. Come what may.


End file.
